Pink Moths
by Dezirae Nunez
Summary: Lunar Vega Wolf was attacked by a wolf and so was her brother Kai. When she saw a pink moth, what will happen? Follow the story of Lunar through her time at Hogwarts with the golden trio.
1. Pink Moths- prolouge

"Come on little moon!"A girl with dark bushy hair was putting her silver wool dress on, tying her hair into a ponytail. She quickly rushed out towards a boy who was a head taller than her and he seemed impatient.

"Sorry Kai, but my hair kept getting tangled up!" The little girl said, her crystal blue eyes staring into the boy's blazing amber eyes.

"You need to cut it, it's far too long." The boy grumbled before walking outside with her. The boy's hair was a chocolate brown and his eyes looked like fire orbs on his tanned skin. He was quite muscular and was mistaken often for a Bulgarian. The boy had a piercing gaze that usually made people not mess with him.

The young girl looked almost the exact opposite. Her hair was a dark raven color and her eyes were a crystal blue. She had freckles pretty much everywhere and her skin was rather pale. The girl's legs were covered in bandages along with one of her arms. Her mouth was pulled up on one side, giving her a mischievous look. The girl's face looked rather elfish and since of her willowy body, some people call her a forest nymph or a half-veela.

"Yeah, and let mother have a mental breakdown? No, thank you." The girl growled and met the boy's fiery glare with an icy yet knowing look. She rummaged through a pocket in her dress and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Now, we should get the fluxweed first. Then perhaps the aconite." She said, reading the list.

"There is a patch of fluxweed near the edge of the forest. There's some aconite further into the forest, however." Kai said, his amber eyes looking up at the starry sky. "Then you could ask a bicorn for their horns, Lunar." He started walking with the girl tailing behind him.

Lunar grabbed her patched messenger bag from a tree that was behind their mansion. They went to grab the fluxweed first and Lunar grabbed an empty jar from the bag, putting as much fluxweed in the jar as possible. She gave Kai an empty jar and some dragonhide gloves with green noise canceling headphones, telling him to gather some Mandrake leaves as well. Lunar rushed off into the forest to find the herd of bicorn that lived there.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a low growl. Lunar slowly crouched to the ground and grabbed a silver dagger that was hidden in her boots under her dress. When Lunar heard the growl behind her, she quickly turned on her heel and slashed the red wolf behind her. Her breath was baited and blue eyes met golden eyes. Lunar could easily telling was a werewolf once the wolf backed away dazed, their snout bleeding profusely. She grabbed the wand that her cousin let her borrow over the summer.

In a loud voice, she pointed the wand at the wolf and screamed "stupefy!" The wolf fell back and Lunar got to her legs quickly, sending red sparks into the air. She smiled triumphantly for a second before she was pushed onto the ground and felt something harshly bite her shoulder. Lunar's scream was high pitched and her magic lost control, breaking the trees around her and sending the wolf flying back.

Kai quickly ran to Lunar, staring in horror at her bloody shoulder. He froze in place and he could feel tears falling on his face. Lunar looked up at him and her eyes went wide, noticing the wolf sneaking up behind him.

"BROTHER MOVE!"

Everything seemed to go so slow for Lunar. The wolf mauled her brother and he fell to the ground in a heap of broken limbs, torn clothes and ripped skin. She stood up shakily and sobbed with no sound. She immobilized the wolf and looked at her brother.

A pink moth with a slash on their wings slowly flew away from his mouth.

She rushed over to him and repeatedly screamed for him to wake up. After what felt like hours her parents ran towards them and had to pull Lunar away from Kai. She knew her mother was casting her magic, but all Lunar could do was quietly sob for Kai to wake up.


	2. Chapter 1- accepted

_"She seems to act fully human despite getting infected."_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"Her magic must be extremely strong. Once she got here, we had to move her into the strongest warded room that was in here."_

_"If I'm correct, all the windows around her quickly exploded and her eyes were the brightest yellow we ever saw."_

Lunar slowly woke up and noticed that the ceiling was plain white, except for the strange pink moths with different markings on their wings.

Lunar looked down at herself and noticed that her normal bushy hair was cut to her shoulders and was straightened into a sheet of raven hair, aside from some loose strands around her neck and face. She sat up slightly and saw various healers gathered around the end of her bed.

One looked at her and whispered "she's awake!" All the other healers looked at her and Lunar could swear she heard a sigh of relief.

Her clear grey eyes stared at all of their expressions and knew something was wrong. "What did the wolf do to my brother? Why did a pink moth leave his mouth? Why wouldn't he wake up?" Lunar was asking question after question until she no longer could.

"Well, your brother was murdered." The first healer said. "And what do you mean by 'pink moth'?"

"Don't you see them? They're all over this room. I mean, I've seen some leave my pets mouths then later we get informed that they died. What does it mean?"

The room went dead quiet until one spoke up. _"You can see soul moths?"_

XxX

When Lunar was able to go back home after a week, she quickly ran to her room. Her room was painted a dark blue and had two large bookshelves with a light gray bed and a cherry wood desk.

Various scrolls and books were scattered around with a few loose pieces of parchment. She sat at her desk and grabbed her quill and started sketching small drawings on a piece of parchment.

Lunar noticed a barn owl tapping at her window it dropped a letter on her bed before flying away. She sighed softly and grabbed the letter, reading the emerald letters on the front.

_Ms. L. Wolf_

_Second bedroom to the right_

_Wolf Manor_

_Galway_

_Ireland_

Lunar's eyes lit upand quickly tore the letter open.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Ms. Wolf,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

**_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

**_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_**

**_by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History of Magic_**

**_by Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory_**

**_by Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**

**_by Emeric Switch_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

**_by Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_**

**_by Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

**_by Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

**_by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_1 wand_**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_**

**_1 telescope_**

**_1 set brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_**

**_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_**

**_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_**

Lunar quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was making chocolate cupcakes. She grinned and grabbed the vanilla frosting while sending the letters flying in front of her mother's face.

Her mother grabbed the letters and after reading the letters, she looked at Lunar with hopeful eyes. "You got accepted! Wait until your aunt Lyra hears about this! Her and Marabelle will be dancing for weeks!"

Lunar and her mother were talking animatedly for over an hour. Lunar cut off abruptedly mid-sentence when she heard heavy footsteps. A man with light brown hair and dark blue eyes walked down the stairs. His robes were billowing behind him and he cocked an eyebrow at the two females.

"What are you two talking about down here?" The man said, disgust flashing in his eyes when he looked at Lunar.

Lunar walked up to him and after narrowing her eyes, she quickly kicked him right in the stomach. "Seven years." She spat coldly, "After seven years, when he is dead, you come back?. What type of father are you?!" Her voice went sharp as she said the word 'father'. _No, he's too much of a coward to be my father. He should've rotted in Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters._

_XxX End of Chapter One XxX_

_Okay, some notes with what I'm writing_

_\- Lunar's father was a death eater_

_\- James and Lily are still alive_

_\- Pettigrew was Alice and Frank's secret keeper and he went into hiding when he ratted them out (puns)_

_\- Alice and Frank are dead (sorry, but I love Prongs and Evans more)_

_\- Lunar REALLY hates her father_

_-Sirius has been out of Azkaban for seven years_

_\- Lunar's mother, Lucine, is related to Sirius Black (5th cousin) and helped hi__m get out of Azkaban. Lunar's father told Lucine that Sirius was truly not a Death Eater but if she told anyone, he would leave with their two youngest daughters._

_-Welp, she told and he decided that before he left, he would obliviate Lunar's younger sisters, Remus, and Sirius from her mind._

_-Lunar, in this story will be Slytherin. She had a hat stall between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but the Hat decided for Slytherin._

_-She will be the youngest Seeker in a century instead of Harry because while Hermione got Harry to stay on the ground when Draco had Neville's rememberall, Lunar was very speedy and catched it when Draco threw it._

_-Lunar, Neville, and Hermione will be best friends_


	3. Chapter 2- Diagon alley and Hogwarts

After the incident with her father, Lunar had locked herself in her room and used Kai's wand to cast her patronus everyday until she had to go to Diagon Alley.

"It's time to go, my little Lyra." Lunar's mother, Lucine called from the other side of the door. After a moment, Lunar came out in faded denim shorts that when to her lower thighs and a Hollyhead Harpies T-shirt. She had black tennis shoes on and her raven hair was cut perfectly to her chin. Lunar's freckles stood out on her pale body, and gray eyes were emotionless.

"We can go mother, I just had to put my shoes on." Lunar whispered and walked down the stairs two at a time. Her mother had to run in order to catch up. When Lunar got into the foyer, she saw a kid with black messy hair and emerald eyes.

He was wearing round glasses and his skin was a few shades darker than her own. An almost exact replica stood behind him except the replica had brown eyes instead of green. The woman had flaming red hair and the emerald green eyes the little boy had. She was holding a little girl's hand that had a darker shade of red hair and brown eyes.

Lunar turned her head and noticed two men staring at her awestruck. One of them looked liked a male version of her mother except he had tattoos on him. The other man reeked of wolf and had scars all over him. His hair was a chesnut color with grey streaks. He looked extremely worn out.

"Okay, are we looking at the same little Lyra from over seven years ago?" The male version of Lunar's mother said.

"Not exactly the same one." The red headed girl said and let go of the child's hand. She walked towards Lunar and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Lily Potter. behind you is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Behind me is my son Harry, daughter Rose, and husband James Potter." The girl said.

Lunar looked at each person Lily said and curled up into her. "You all sound familiar." Lunar whispered softly. She felt a wave of calmness with Lily but stayed cautious with almost everyone else except Remus and Sirius.

"She feels safest with you, Lily. Sirius and I a little bit, but other than that she doesn't trust James, Harry, and Rose however." Remus said, giving Lunar a curious look.

"You three must smell like her original packmates." Lucine said once Remus finished, looking at them. "Lily must smell like Memory, Sirius smells like me, and Remus is just another wolf."

Lunar nodded slightly and looked stood up before walking towards Remus. _"Remember, my territory." _She barked at him quietly before looking at her mother. "Will we leave now?"

Lucine smiled at her daughter. "You will go with them to Diagon Alley. The Floo is set up in the living room." Lucine said and they all nodded before going to the living room. Just before Sirius left, Lucine grabbed his arm.

"Yes, Ursa?" Sirius questioned, looking at his younger cousin.

"Mizar showed up last week. She has not had a smile on her face since. If you don't bring her back happy I will make sure that you can't transform into a human for a month, furball." Lucine whispered at him, her grey eyes stone cold. She loved her daughter with every bone in her body and hated seeing her sad.

Sirius nodded quickly and ran to the fireplace. He told what Lucine said to him to the other marauders and agreed to make this the best day ever.

XxX

After visiting Gringotts for money, Lunar insisted that they get books first. Sirius and Remus caved and agreed, telling the others to meet them at the Ice Cream shop. They bought each book Lunar they needed and Lunar got a few more potions and charms books. Lunar paid for the extra books and put them in her grey messenger bag. The trio then went to Apothecry and got the ingredients Lunar needed.

After they got almost everything, Lunar walked towards Ollivander's and scanned the room, trying to find the old man's scent.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Wolf" The wandmaker said behind her before moving out of the way of Lunar's foot. "Sorry for the scare, miss. I just finished cleaning up after Ms. Granger's visit. She will probably be the second brightes muggleborn witch that I've met, next to Lily Potter." He mumbled. Ollivander went behind his desk and started grabbing different wands and handed them to Lunar.

"Is she serious? She nearly kicked Ollivander!" Sirius whisper-yelled.

"I thought you were Sirius?" Remus chuckled and moved before Sirius punched him. "Well, she must be afraid of things behind her. Do you see the bite on her right shoulder? It's more towards the back, meaning the werewolf was behind her when she got bit."

Lunar didn't hear their conversation as she was focused on her wand. "Red oak, 9, swishy, unicorn hair." Ollivander said and handed Lunar a wand with soft rose carvings. Once Lunar held it, a silvery wolf emerged and Lunar realized it was her patronus. She rubbed the wolf's fur gently and smiled when it slowly faded.

"Amazing. The true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect duelling wand. Less common than the English oak, its ideal master is light of touch, quick-witted and adaptable, often the creator of distinctive spells, and good person to have beside in a fight. You will be an excellent witch." Ollivander smiled after Lunar as she skipped out of the wand shop.

The trio went to Madam Malkin's and Lunar smiled softly at Harry before she was pulled into a new different room. She noticed a girl with bushy hair as Lunar started getting measured. The girl was near Lunar's age and had dark skin with auburn eyes.

"Uhm, hello. You must be a muggleborn, I know all halfbloods and purebloods and I have never seen you around." Lunar spoke as the girl turned to look at her and she had a big grin on her face.

"Welp, you guessed right! My name is Hermione Granger, what's your name? I mean, you do look a bit like a Black." Hermione chirped sweetly.

"My mother is a Black. I'm Lunar W-Black. I'm here with one of my cousins and his friends." Lunar answered, smiling at the girl's happiness. "I don't remember them but they must know me. I live with my mother instead of my bastard of a father."

"Is your father bad?"

"He's a Death Eater. Left me for seven years and reappeared for a day before my mother yelled at him. He is a big prick"

"That's horrible! Is it just you and your mother?"

"Before it was me, my mother, and my brother Kai. He was murderd in July."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright! You didn't do anything wrong. Now do you wanna hear about how I mixed up my mother's ingredients and she had pink hair for a week?" When Hermione nodded, Lunar started telling the story.

XxX

All of them were in front Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and chatting happily. Lunar had a mint ice cream and told them about Hermione.

"You meet a nice sounding muggleborn while I have to be by bloody Malfoy? That is no fair!" Harry groaned quietly.

Lunar growled quietly "Malfoy? He's a huge prat! I would not be surprised if he followed in his father's footsteps." Lunar said furiously, her eyes flashing gold.

Lily noticed and cleared her throat. "So, what house do you two think you'll be in?" She asked, lifting the mood instantly.

"Most likely Gryffindor." Harry answered and ate his ice cream.

It took a while for Lunar to answer. After a bit, she whispered "Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I mean, people from Slytherin are mostly bad, but not all of them. For example, my aunt Cassiopea is a Slytherin but she could be easily mistaken for a Gryffindor. Kai had various Hufflepuff traits but he was put into Slytherin as well. Wherever I'm put, it probably won't corrupt me."

The other five looked at her amazed before James spoke up. "So, no more being mean to Snape. Got it." They all chuckled softly at the comment before talking about Quidditch and Hogwarts.

XxX

On September 1st, Lunar and her mother went by floo to platform 9 3/4. Lunar had her owl that she named Eos and was dragging her trunk behind her.

"Okay my little Lyre, write to me every week and if you don't I'll send you a howler." Lucine warned after kissing both of Lunar's cheeks. "And please don't be like your cousin, he got detention almost every other day."

"I'll write to you and no promise with the pranks!" Lunar laughed and ducked before her mother smacked her. "See you by Christmas!" She called befor getting on the train. Lunar looked in the compartmants until she saw Harry. She stayed silent and snuck up behind him. As soon as she sat down, Lunar tickled him with no mercy.

"Ursa!" Harry managed to say through laughter and Lunar stopped, grinning like a fool. "Merlin's beard Vega! You are such an arse!" He hissed at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "And a star."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Lunar. But Sirius is my cousin." Lunar dodged a sock quickly. "Yuck! You'd had to put it next to you and I'd still gag!" She sent a book flying at them and they continued to throw random items at eachother until a red haired boy poked his head in the compartment door.

"Can I come in? All the other compartments are full." The boy asked. Lunar nodded and started levitating respective items towards her and Harry. She gagged slightly at his socks before the compartment was cleaned.

"My name is Lunar Vega Black and this is my friend Harry Potter." Lunar chirped sweetly but her eyes glowed with mischief.

"I'm Ronald Weasly. Are you related to Marabelle Black? My brother, Percy, always talks about how she has joined Fred and George with their pranks. Fred of course says that Wood will no doubt make her a seeker. She supposedly looks like a veela but with black hair. George gave her the nickname 'Snidget.'" Ron said, his freckled face smiling brightly.

Before Lunar could answer, an older version of herself fell into the cart laughing. "Hey, I told you family pranking is only for home for a reason! You two asked for the dungbomb!" The girl chirped before looking at the three smaller kids. "Oh, hey Lyre. Sup young Weasley and Prongslet."

"Why do you two get cool nicknames and I'm called 'young Weasley'?"

"Because the Vega star is in the Lyre constellation and Harry's father's nickname is Prongs. So, Lyre and Prongslet."

"Hello Cygnus. How is Ursa Major?"

"Mum's good. How's Ursa Minor dealing with Carina's death?"

"It's still a forbidden topic."

"Okay, can you two stop now? I wanna enjoy the ride without remembering Astronomy." Ron spoke up after a bit. The girls nodded and the conversation transitioned into Quidditch.

XxX

The Hat just finished it's song and Marabelle looked at all the young first years excitedly. When Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff, Marabelle was bouncing in her seat happily as McGonagall called the next name.

"Black, Lunar!"

Lunar walked up to the stool and the Hat was placed on her head. It took almost five minutes before the Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

A first year whose hair changed to the red-gold of Gryffindor started cheering loudly along with the other houses, except Slytherin who all groaned. Lunar sat next to Marabelle with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, tell me which houses it was choosing between." Marabelle said to Lunar, a big grin on her face.

"Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. It ruled out Ravenclaw after two minutes and was contemplating on Slytherin and Gryffindor. I told the hat it didn't matter, as long as I was with my family and that's when the hat called Gryffindor." Lunar whispered and listened to all the names called.

Brown, Dunbar, Finnigan, a girl named Kellah, and Hermione became Gryffindors. After a moment, Neville Longbottom too became a Gryffindor. Malfoy became a Slytherin and Lunar had to be her tongue in order not to laugh. Parvati Patil was put into Gryffindor whereas her twin was put into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked to the stool and as soon as the hat touched his head, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone from Gryffindor cheered and Lunar smacked his back while smiling brightly. Memory Smoke was sorted into Slytherin and Marabelle and Lunar stood up while cheering. Memory skipped towards the Slytherin table with her hair changing to a bright emerald. Dean Thomas and Ron were the last two Gryffindors.

After "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin and the man who Lunar guessed was Dumbledore gave his 'speech' (can you even call it that?), the plates all filled with food immeadiately.

Lunar mostly put meat and potatoes (with gravy poured over it all, earning a confused stare from who she guessed was Percy) and was pulled into a conversation that Marabelle and two redheaded twins were having.

"I'm just saying, I could easily give Alicia a run for her galleons."

"Snidget why do you want to become a chaser so bad?"

"Because of the speed I can easily get with my broom and thin body!"

"And easily confuse Miles without cheating"

"Oliver will go crazy if we had a Black on our team."

"He already goes crazy, dear brother."

"Lyre, what do you think?"

Lunar looked at Marabelle and grinned brightly. "There will be now way you guys lose. Even if they catch the snitch, you will most likely get enough points for you to still win." She answered and went back to eating.

_XxX end of chapter 2 XxX_

_yeah, Gryffindor instead_


	4. Chapter 3- Quidditch and Full Moon

Lunar walked to the Great Hall in the morning and sat near the end of the table, piling her plate with food. After a bit of her eating, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin sat next to her, both piling their plates high.

"So, how are the little tornados doing?" The Hufflepuff asked the two smaller girls. "Memory, I told you not to copy my hair. We don't want a smaller version of me, correct?"

"Tonks, no one can match you this year in detentions." Lunar and Memory said in a singsong voice, earning a smack with Tonks' wand.

"Oi! most of them are from Snapey!" Tonks hissed. It was a week since term started and she got detentions with Snape for two months. At their expressionless look, Tonks mumbled "Okay, _all _of them are from Snapey."

The younger girls laughed sweetly and finished eating, running to their classes.

XxX

Harry let Lunar wear his school outfit after Draco bumped into her when he had Neville's remembrall and broke the jar of ink she was holding. He gave Memory a curious look when she followed.

"She can sit in the common room and wait with you." Lunar told him and hurried off to his dorm when they got into the common room. She came back after a moment and looked almost like a boy.

"Okay, lets go! I wanna fly!" Memory bounced up and her hair turned a ruby color as they went to the quidditch pitch.

XxX

Lunar was talking with Memory after Neville fell. She was quickly cut off when she saw Malfoy holding Neville's remebrall. Memory's hair changed to a flaming red as Lunar stormed over to him.

"Hand it over, Malfoy." Lunar growled and everyone who weren't raised in a muggle family stepped back a bit.

"Then you'll have to catch me, wolf." Malfoy grinned and got onto a broom, flying quickly into the air. Lunar grabbed a broom and flew into the air after him, despite Hermione's protests. Harry frowned and followed the two, resulting in a furious Hermione

They were arguing for a bit before Malfoy rolled his eyes and tossed the remembrall into the air, flying to thr ground. Lunar sucked in a breath and bolted after it, catching the remembrall and took a soft landing when she got to the ground. Harry was a few seconds behind her and slapped Lunar on the back with a grin plastered on his face. All the Gryffindors and a few Slytyerins were cheering but everyone went silent when Mcgonagall stormed outside.

"Miss Black and Mister Potter, follow me right now!" She said and the two followed with their heads bowed. Malfoy chuckled and got a bat-bogey hex from Memory.

Mcgonagall asked for someone namer Oliver Wood and a Gryffindor 5th year with a 'Captain' badge on his cloak came over to them. Lunar made a small choking noise when Mcgonagall said she was the new seeker and Harry wad the reserve.

XxX

"Lucine will have a heart attack." Marabelle said during dinner. The rest of the Quidditch team were sitting near them and the Weasley twins were chattering nonstop.

"My my, a first year seeker?"

"And a werewolf at that! We will be lucky this year."

"Oliver will have a field day if we don't."

Katie Bell smacked them both across the head. "You two, enough. Tomorrow will not only be training, but it will also be a full moon! Don't stress her out." She warned and talked with Marabelle. Lunar ignored them for the rest of dinner and continued eating.

XxX

Hermione pulled Lunar aside in the common room and looked at the taller girl.

"Yes 'Mione?" Lunar asked and leaned against the wall to look casual, despite the aching in her bones.

"Are you a werewolf?" Hermione asked flatly but Lunar could smell her fear. "I-I mean, you growled like an actual wolf at Malfoy and then Katie started talking about the full moon during dinner. And you've had yellow in your eyes this whole day! You look dead on your feet and whenever Memory is around you, her hair always changes to a milky white that catches your attention."

"Good job 'Mione, you solved my riddle. Yes, I am a werewolf. No, I'm not a bad one. Don't listen to most books about werewolves. Books may have good knowledge but they can't help with everything. Now I'm going to sleep, my joints hurt. Talk to Memory about werewolves, she'll help you." Lunar nodded sleepily towards the middle of the common room where milky white hair was bouncing happily as she went to the dormitories.

Hermione sighed and went over to the group, chuckling when Memory imitated Snape.

XxX

Lucine and Lily were charming the Shrieking Shack to make it look hospitable when Memory walked in with a scared-looking Lunar. Lunar flopped onto the new red and gold sofa, screaming into a Hufflepuff pillow.

"Oliver was pushing them during practice and stepped slightly over Lunar's boundries. George had to hold her back as she wolfed out. Oliver is in the Hospital Wing with a bloody nose." Memory said and changed her hair to a milky white as she sat by Lunar, calming the werewolf instantly.

"Nothing severe." Lunar mumbled and rested her head on her friend's lap. "He knew it was an accident. Marabelle and Katie told him off, though." Memory stroked her hair for a moment, staying silent.

"Well love, you should go get ready for the full moon. Memory, help Lyre." Lucine spoke softly and Memory nodded, her hair shifting like moon phases as she helped Lunar to a seperate room.

XxX

The next afternoon, Hermione was chatting with Neville about Herbology when Lunar walked in. She seemed to glide towards Hermione and pulled the smaller girl into their dorm, waving tiredly at a confused Neville.

Hermione rose an eyebrow slightly as Lunar slumped onto her. "So, was that a rough moon, Lunar?" Hermione asked softly and patted the surprisingly soft hair on Lunar's head.

"Smell like friend." Lunar mumbled in response. "Wait for moon hair."

"Moon hair... You mean Memory?" Hermione questioned and Lunar nodded, looking surprisingly smaller than normal. Hermione sighed softly. "Man, you can't speak well after the full moon."

Lunar sat on her bed and Hermione had to rush next to her to make sure she didn't fall. They talked for a bit before Memory came in, her hair short and a milky white. "Sorry Hermione, Draco kept questioning me if Lunar was alright. I had to kick him in order to escape."

Lunar perked up and her eyes seemed to glow. "Draco? He friend! Where Draco?" She bubbled with excitment and Memory went to whisper something in her ear. "Lucius forbid him to see me? Why?" Memory whispered again in her ear and Lunar slumped on her friend's shoulder, her eyes dull. "Lucius has a grudge on papa? Because they were both Death Eaters? Oh..." The werewolf yawned slightly and laid on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Hermione and Memory left and sat on the couch next to Harry and the Quidditch team.

"So, damage check this full moon on Lunar?" Oliver asked Memory and rubbed his nose slightly, remembering yesterday.

_Oliver was barking orders and after a bit Lunar flew down to the ground. The rest followed and Marabelle rushed ovet quickly, letting Lunar lean on her. They were talking softly and Oliver's brow furrowed._

_"Come on, we need to practice!" Oliver scolded and Lunar looked at him through gold eyes._

_"Oliver-" Marabelle began and Oliver waved her off.__"_

_We need to beat Slytherin this year! We have half an hour left and I don't want us to lose-" Oliver ranted but was cut off when a pale fist connected with his nose. He heard a small whimper and saw George holding a now terrified Lunar, whose eyes were flickering between gray and gold_.

_"I__-I didn't m-mean too! M-my wolf just t-took over! I-it's r-really close to t-the surface." Lunar broke down into George's arms. Katie and Marabelle seemed furious and started yelling at Oliver for a few minutes before Fred led him to the Hospital Wing._

"She has a deep gash on her stomach and quite a lot of cuts on her legs." Memory answered and her hair changed to its normal firey look. Hermione bit her lip and Marabelle only sighed.

"Better than the first moon. Did you know that her whole right leg was torn up? It took auntie Lucine and my mum to heal her. Of course, my mum did the spells since she is perfect at wandwork, but Lucine made the potions. Lunar looked so pissed off the next day." Hermione gasped in horror and looked at their dorm door. Fred patted her shoulder softly and sat by his twin.

"She's a little warrior, that one." Fred said and all of them nodded slightly. They talked for a bit before most of the older kids left to bed. Harry nodded at the two girls and left as well, leaving Hermione and Memory.

Memory stretched across the chair she was sitting on and snuggled into one of the pillows. "Mcgonagall says I can stay here while Lunar heals. Now you go off to bed." Memory curled up and fell asleep quickly, her hait turning an ash color. Hermione sighed and walked to her dorm, trying not to think about the werewolf curled up on her own bed.

**_XxX End of Chapter 3 XxX_**


	5. Notice

Okay, I get bored of first year easily, so Imma just summarize the rest if this year

-Lunar tore through her right Quidditch glove becase she transformed her right hair slightly into a wolf's paw when Quirell jinxed her broom. She quickly grabbed the snitch and gave Gryffindor the win

-Everything else happened like the books except Harry went home to his actual parents

**_XxX Second year and forward will be better XxX_**


End file.
